falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Order
The source material I've been ripping off for the Dagger Initiative makes use of post-apoc, racist militias. Would you mind if I added to this group's later history to tie them into Dagger Initiative content? It would be later in the timeline than what you've got written so far.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:18, February 22, 2017 (UTC) I have no problem with that. Just make sure to do it before the New Order was destroyed (though I assume this was much earlier). Also, Im curious, what was your inspiration for the Dagger Initiative? MongoosePirate (talk) 22:10, February 22, 2017 (UTC) The Morrow Project. It's a post-apoc, tabletop RPG with a very different feel from Fallout. The player characters usually start with an embarrassment or riches and excellent skills, but are vastly out of their depth, outnumbered and short on information.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:41, February 22, 2017 (UTC) So my thoughts are that Aldrich Whitney and his Dagger Revanchists show up and give the New Order a shot in the arm, reinvigorating them for a bit. Aldrich isn't himself a white supremacist, but he's used that as a locus for which members of the Dagger Initiative he was able to recruit to his cause. They've got excellent gear, a small army of conscripted wastelanders, and a compatible ideology so it initially seems like a match made in heaven. Whitney is something of a cackling supervillain though, he brings in institutionalized slavery, turns women into property awarded to officers and high achievers, turns the domestic slaves into eunuchs, and generally creates a cultish atmosphere and really drives up the cruelty factor. His indoctrination process for the conscripts is more about making them obedient and sadistic than disciplined soldiers, ending with distinctive brands or tattoos so that they'll be isolated if they attempt to desert (since they'd be recognized by the people of the wasteland). He's able to impress the New Order with the size of his force, the quality of his equipment, and working vehicles. Things initially go well, he leads them to KR-1 and KR-10's supply caches and makes some pie in the sky promises about finding other Initiative supplies and even their Prime Base (which he assures them would make them an invincible force). Eventually though he brings them into conflict (separately) with KR-11 and KR-12 who inflict a lot of damage to manpower and equipment, and rescue a lot of slaves. Combined with Aldrich being an insufferable maniac and the fact that two of the Revanchists were just playing along out of self-preservation and are eager to turn on him, causes the remaining old guard of the New Order to turn on the Revanchists and kill or drive them away. They manage to keep a lot of the stuff that Aldrich had brought with him, but the vehicles that Aldrich didn't escape with are ruined.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 08:22, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I can see this working in the New Order's later history as they began to get more desperate due to their continious conflicts with other factions. They're naturally suspicious of outsiders, but I imagine if Aldrich gave them such great promises and lip service, they would go along with him. Also though, I can see many of the things where he would do would alienate them, specifically the eunuchs, cult of personality, and branding/tattoos. For the time period, I would suggest the late 2210's to the early 2220's, right after the New Order were forced out of Martha's Gulch which amped up their desperation. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:11, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I like what you're doing and I don't want to mess with your flow but Edward Jackson is black. I know it's not explicitly stated, sorry for the confusion.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:02, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Well then, they can can have another reason to dislike him besides being a male nurse. MongoosePirate (talk) 23:49, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Got some Alexander Graham Bell/Elisha Gray action: The New Order. You both even set it in the same part of the country! I bet you both had Wolfenstein on the brain.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:21, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Haha, you never know MongoosePirate (talk) 05:36, January 5, 2018 (UTC)